


Hot Summer Nights

by stargazerlilith



Series: Chasing the Night [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Edward Elric Is A Little Shit, Established Relationship, Fuhrer Roy Mustang, Light Bondage, M/M, Mustang should've known better, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Punishment, Summer Vacation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazerlilith/pseuds/stargazerlilith
Summary: Nothing ever good happened when his Edward smiled like that.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: Chasing the Night [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842610
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	Hot Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for RoyEd Zine NSFW bonus pdf. I hope you enjoy this shamless smut.

Sighing, Roy started his way back to his room, exhaustion seeping deep into his bones. He’s ‘supposed’ to be on vacation with his hot blond. His hot blond that he left alone in their suite immersed in a book with a death glare. Without a doubt, Edward was planning his death at this precise moment. Roy cursed the idiots trying to screw with his peace treaty. 

And now, he had to cut his holiday short. 

_Just great._

Roy opened the door and shuffled in, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Damn, it was hot. Hopefully, Ed had opened the balcony windows to allow the breeze in. He didn’t realize how hot it would be on this island. 

Closing the door behind him with a soft click, he kicked off his shoes. He stifled another sigh as he placed them next to the door before walking further into their suite. 

Roy shrugged his shirt off while steeling himself for Edward’s wrath as he came closer to their bedroom. He would have to make it up to him for accepting the call. 

He hesitated when small gasps graced his ears. Arching an eyebrow, he eased the door open and felt his pants constrict tightly at the vision that greeted him. 

His glorious husband laid arched against the white sheets, his fingers steadily moving in and out of his tight hole as the sheer curtains in their room fluttered from the breeze. 

Mustang walked across the room to his lover, listening to the gentle sound of the crashing waves mixed with Edward’s breathy gasps. It was the most exquisite, sensual thing he had ever heard. Stopping at the foot of the bed, Roy applied a small amount of pressure to his throbbing cock, taking in the magnificent picture his lover made.

Edward looked...marvelous, wonderful—a sight to behold.

“Getting started without me, Edward?” Roy asked, clutching his heart and kneeling at the foot of the bed. “I’m hurt.”

Edward smirked and stopped his ministrations much to Roy’s disappointment. Roy stared as Edward lazily palmed his cock, rubbing the shaft up and down.

It was erotic, the show Edward was giving him. Getting up on the bed, he made a display of unbuckling his belt, taking his time to slide it out before tossing it to the side. He smirked at Edward’s hungry gaze as he continued to palm at his cock. 

“Took you long enough to get back, Roy,” Edward complained. “Got lonely. Had to entertain myself.”

“My apologies, Edward. Let me make it up to you,” Roy purred as he slowly approached his tantalizing lover, crawling towards him on his knees. Roy paused above Edward and watched entranced as a bead of pre-cum dribbled down Edward’s cock. Licking his lips, he nuzzled against Edward’s cock, intent on worshipping it when a rough hand pulled his hair, hauling him upwards. He moaned at the rough treatment.

“Does the Fuhrer think he gets to play? After he’s been so disobedient,” Edward growled, his breath ghosting against Roy’s ear. Edward released Roy’s hair and pushed him off the bed. “No, the Fuhrer gets to sit and watch. And maybe if you’re a good boy. You _might_ get to join.” 

Edward pushed his palm against Roy’s chest, forcing him to sit in a chair next to the bed. 

“Edward,” Roy whined, reaching towards his lover. 

“Shouldn’t have left, Fuhrer Dumbass.” 

“Edward, I’d...” Roy trailed off and licked his lips. 

Edward, dear god, was going to kill him.

The minx was laying back, one hand three fingers deep, sliding in and out, moaning obscenely while the other hand fisted his magnificent erection. Each pull and thrust perfectly timed. Dammit all to hell. 

Roy palmed his growing erection, moaning at the delectable sight. He could easily imagine that it was his cock thrusting in and out of Edward while making those beautiful noises spill from those lips. Surely, Edward wouldn’t mind if he…. 

Quietly, he finished unbuttoning his slacks and pulled his erection free. Roy groaned as his hands wrapped around his length. He used his thumb to smear his own pre-cum down the shaft, his breath hitching with every stroke. Blinking upwards, Roy shivered at the fury twisted in Edward’s face as he loomed over him. 

Just _fuck. When the hell did he move? Had he been that lost in his fantasy?_

Edward slowly crawled on top of him until his ass nestled right above his throbbing dick. Roy placed his hands on Edward’s hips, steadying the blond as he leaned closer. Edward smirked against his ear before licking the outer shell and biting the lobe. A wave of pleasure shot down his spine as goosebumps prickled his skin. Roy moaned, low and deep, titling his neck to give Edward more access as his lover sucked and nipped along his jawline. 

“Naughty Fuhrer. What did I say? I told you to sit and watch,” Edward purred, nipping his ear. “I’ll just have to tie you up.” 

Roy wanted to argue, but the look in Edward’s eyes left him breathless and his dick impossibly hard now. He bit the inside of his cheek as Edward placed his hands on the wicker rests of the chair and tied them with silk ties. Roy pulled at the restraints and wondered where the hell Edward had gotten them. 

“Edward,” Roy began.

“Did I say you can talk, Fuhrer Dumbass?” Edward said, sucking a bright spot on Roy’s neck. “I could use you as my fuck toy, Fuhrer. Would you want that? To be my fuck toy?” 

Roy moaned. Edward was rubbing against him, sucking and licking on his neck with each word, leaving behind a shimmering trail of fire across his skin.

“Yes, you would love that, wouldn’t you? To be used by me,” Edward mumbled. “Such a good boy you are, my Fuhrer.”

Edward rolled his hips, grinding down. He flung his head back and moaned, racking his fingers across Roy’s chest. 

Roy lost himself in the sensations… If Edward, kept this up…

“Do you like that Mustang? The feel of me against your hard dick? So close but yet not quite giving you what you truly want...” 

“Edward, please.”

Edward grinned, stopping his motions. “Please what, Mustang?” 

Roy thrust his hips upwards, trying to convey what he wanted. Edward ‘tsked’ above him, grinding again and claiming his mouth in the best ways possible. Their kiss rapidly dissolved into a wet slide of tongues, swallowing each other moans. Pleasure raced down his spine, the slide of Edward’s tongue against his own mixed with the wonderful grind of his lover’s hips against his cock...it was too much, it was just right. 

He wasn’t going to last much longer …a little more and…

Roy whined. His lover, his dear Edward, was a demon. Roy watched in horror as his lover pulled away and hurled himself back on the bed with a wicked smirk on his face. “Edward, love, I’m sorry.” 

“Oh, you’re sorry? That you left this?” Edward quipped, brushing his hands down his body pinching and caressing in all the right places. “To think you could’ve been balls deep here.” Edward tapped against his taint, gently tracing the rim. “But duty called, right?”

“Edward, I should’ve…”

Edward moaned, throwing his head back and arching off the mattress as he plunged two fingers into his hole. Roy pulled at the restraints, if he could break them...he could show his lover just how sorry he was. 

Edward laid just a few scant feet in front of him and the teasing was making his dick so hard, it hurt. 

“What’s the...Ah, matter...Roy?” Edward gasped, adding another digit and scissoring his fingers. “Fuck, maybe I should add a fourth finger? Since your thick cock is so far away…”

Roy groaned and tugged at the ties in vain as Edward added a fourth finger, gasping from the intrusion. This was just cruel. He watched the slow slide of Edward’s fingers as they worked themselves in and out. The breathy sighs and small hitches coming from Edward only fueled the blazing heat that was encompassing Roy. He was being punished; he was sure of it. 

“Edward.”

“Shut up, Roy,” Ed snapped. “This is what you get for leaving me by myself while we are on fucking vacation.”

“Fuck, Edward, love. Please, I’ll make it up to you,” Roy whimpered, pulling at the restraints again. 

“You bet you will. But for now you have to be punished, Fuhrer.” Edward moved his fingers just slightly and gasped, his torso arching as pleasure engulfed him.

Edward was beautiful like this. His body slicked with sweat, his glorious cock bouncing with each thrust of his fingers. He wanted to be those fingers or take that magnificent cock into his mouth. He would worship it like it deserved. His dick was throbbing, pre-cum dripping and flushed a deep shade or purple as it strained towards the marvelous sight that was his husband. 

“Edward, I’m apolo—”

Edward’s shattering cry of bliss cut him off as streaks of white spurted, splattering against his abdomen. His lover lay sprawled on their bed, breathing heavily as he came down from his high. He looked utterly, beautifully wrecked. 

Roy opened his mouth to speak but closed it when Edward gave him a mischievous grin. 

Nothing ever good happened when his Edward smiled like that. 

Swallowing thickly, he moaned. Edward, his wonderful husband, was crawling towards him on all fours. His face mere inches from his dick. It wouldn’t take much for the devil in front of him to just lean forward and free him from this suffering by gracing him with his talented mouth. 

Edward nuzzled his face against Roy’s aching hard dick and smirked before climbing onto his lap. 

Roy has faced many evils in this world, but the worst evil was a pissed off Edward hell bent on torturing him. If he was a stronger man, he wouldn’t whine. But fuck he wasn’t one, not against the hellion he married. He released a pathetic whimper and choked when strong fingers weaved into his hair, forcing his head backwards. 

“The great and powerful Fuhrer Mustang whining? Pitiful,” Edward purred, grinding his hips down against Mustang’s erection. 

“Edward, please. I need…”

“You need what, Fuhrer?” 

Edwards tone combined with his lover’s beautiful toned body nestled against his...It was...It was too much.

“I need you, Ed, please. I apologize for leaving you on our vacation to work.”

“Now there’s a good boy, Roy. Was that so tough?” Edward praised, before claiming Roy’s mouth with his own. Edward kissed him, sliding his tongue against his with each grind against his hips. 

Fire danced across his skin as pleasure curled around him. He moaned into his lover’s mouth, chasing the heady taste of Edward while thrusting his hips upwards, rubbing his erection against the soft, supple skin of his husband. He just needed…

The noise that escaped him when Edward stopped and climbed off of him was one that Roy would never admit to ever again. 

“Edward?”

“Well, I’m gonna go take a shower, bastard.” Edward announced, stretching his frame with a satisfying pop. 

“Wait! Edward! Untie me!”

Edward laughed before giving him a look that Roy could only belong to a devil instead of the angel he had devoted his life to. 

“I’m sure the great and powerful Fuhrer Mustang can figure out a way to deal with his, uh… _predicament_ ,” Edward deadpanned, his eyes traveling to Roy’s dick with a smirk before disappearing into the bathroom. 

“Edward! Fullmetal! Get your ass back here! Untie me!”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/stargazerlilith)


End file.
